The New
by galaxytree
Summary: i'm not giving away the story, i'm just telling you it's very interesting and you won't regret reading it. chapter 5 up, now!
1. chapter one

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Well. New story. Okay, actually it's by me and my classmate. I give her a few ideas, she sort of phrases them. Sorry bout my other story, the book that I wrote it in is with my classmate, and it's the hols now. I have to find a free day to collect it... time line: about a year earlier than in my other story. I should let you know that my friend types every thing except for the author's note.**

**Disclaimer: All NEW human characters are mine. Kelbrids are half KA's and half Galaxytree's. The plan to capture the Andalites and the new Andalites are half mine half Galaxytree's. Further on, the original Animorphs' adventures are half mine half Galaxytree's.**

**-hL (those are my initials :p) **

You know about the Animorphs? Oh, come on. Of course you do. You know about Jake, Tobias, Rachel, Marco and Ax, five kids and an alien who were saddled with an amazing responsibility.

Save the world.

Save the world from a bunch of parasitic aliens who are, well, parasites. They don't look like much, in fact, they look like grey slugs. Squash one beneath your foot and it wouldn't even fight back.

Oh no. They do something much, much worse.

They burrow into the ear canal of humans or aliens. They wrap themselves around the brain, adjusting themselves to every crack and cranny of the cranium.

And they take control.

That's the definition of Controller. A mindless slave of these aliens, Yeerks.

The Animorphs fought a pitched battle with the Yeerks over a period of five years. They did it by turning into animals.

That's Animorphs. Animal morphers.

In the beginning, no one knew about the Yeerks. No one knew that there was life outside Earth.

The Andalites, another alien species, hate the Yeerks. They tried to stop them reaching Earth. However, they lost.

An Andalite fighter was shot down over Earth. It landed in a construction site. Where five kids happened to be walking home at the time.

Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, an Andalite prince, crawled from the wreckage. Wounded, dying, and knowing that Earth had no chance otherwise, gave strictly guarded Andalite technology to the children, who had witnessed it all.

The power to morph.

The power to touch an animal, acquire its DNA, and to _become _that animal.

But the Yeerks knew where Elfangor was. They followed him, led by Visser Three (now Visser One). Visser Three murdered Elfangor.

Visser Three. The only Yeerk ever to infest an Andalite. The only Yeerk with the power to morph.

Elfangor died as a hero. The children watched, grieved-and began their new lives as Animorphs.

There was no going back.

Over the duration of the Yeerk war, five years, the Animorphs fought the Yeerks as well as they could, joined by Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, Elfangor's little brother, while they waited for help from the Andalite home world.

Many unhappy, tragic things happened to the Animorphs. Tobias, one of their number, became a_ nothlit_, the Andalite term for someone who has been in morph for over two hours, and, as a result, become trapped in morph. Marco, who had always thought that his mother was dead, found that she was actually host to Visser One, leader of the invasion. His enemy.

Ultimately, Rachel was killed on a suicide mission to take out one of the last pockets of Yeerks-the leader of which was Jake's brother, Tom.

One people knew about the invasion which had been going on under their noses, the Animorphs became instant celebrities. Visser Three was in prison. Everything was fine and dandy, but none of them, with the exception of Cassie and Ax, were happy.

Jake blamed himself for the death of Rachel, Tom and countless Yeerks.

Tobias mourned Rachel, whom he had loved.

Marco was upset about Rachel, and tried to forget his grief by immersing himself in fame and fortune.

And Rachel-well, Rachel was dead.

Ax, who had gone on board a Yeerk ship, was missing in action, so Jake rallied the surviving Animorphs, except Cassie, and, together with Ax's follower, Menderash, and two humans called Jeanne and Santorelli, set off secretly to find them.

Nothing more was ever heard of them.

**A/N: Like it? Things are going to take a surprising turn...review if you want the next chappie! (Grins evilly)**


	2. chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: This story is gonna have a "history repeating itself" plot, so don't get confused if the characters and circumstances are similar. Oh, and about my other story, umm… welll… I haven't finished typing it… sorry! And this chappie could be posted earlier, but I had a problem logging into my account. When I press "log in", instead of going in to my account, I return to the log in page, as if I press the refresh button. Bur now it's fixed! Rejoice! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, come on. If you've read the first chappie you should know this. If not, I strongly advise you read it. **

There are four of us, me, ( Steve), Hannah, Jonathan and Maria. Hey, I know Maria and Hannah are girls, but I've known Hannah since 1st grade, and Maria is her best friend, so I have a good reason for knowing them. I stick to the "guy code", though: Do not associate too much with girls.

Hannah is of medium height, has light brown, sun-streaked hair and green-hazel eyes. She is very slim, and at first glance, she looks rather fragile.

Appearances can be deceptive. I happen to know that she can be absolutely fearless.

Maria is Hispanic, and she has dark, tanned skin, shoulder-length black hair, a sense of humour and a temper. Like, she can be cracking jokes at one moment and then be yelling her head off at someone the next.

That brings me to Jonathan. What can I say? He was foisted on me by the teacher a year or two ago, when he was transferred to our school in order to be closer to the orphanage he went into after the Yeerk war.

His parents were two of the Controllers killed when Rachel attacked Tom's Yeerks.

Jon is quite tall, smaller than I am, but taller than Hannah is. He has blue eyes and light hair, which is always messy. They don't really care at the orphanage, but he's a nice guy.

Want to know something cool? We're actually in the same school as the Animorphs! Of course, we only started grade school two years after the Yeerk war began. Still, it's nice to know that you have a connection with someone famous.

That's what Jon and I were discussing as we walked home from school through the park.

"I'm telling you, Tobias' Hork-Bajir morph could kick Jake's butt easy." Jon.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Amateur. You obviously don't know anything about the Animorphs. Do you knowthe number of Hork-Bajir that Jake killed, _in_ tiger morph?"

"Just because you did that project on the Animorphs last year-"

He was cut short by someone yelling our names. We looked around to see Hannah and Maria running to catch us up.

"Hi, guys," said Hannah brightly, wrapping her scarf around her neck. It was fall, and the nights were getting cold."We thought we'd catch you up. Steve and I are neighbours."

"Yeah," Maria agreed."And , you know, I heard you talking about butt-kicking.I'm surprised at your stupidity. Don't you realise that Rachel's grizzly bear morph-"

But whose butt Rachel could kick we never knew.

All of us heard a rushing noise, and something hit the ground not far off. It sounded big.

We froze."What was that?" Maria'svoice was nervous. After all, to be in a desertedpark at sunset (we had all stayed late in school to complete various projects) with something large and unidentified nearby was no picnic.

Hannah shouldered her way through the bushes. "Only one way to find out. Come on!"

We found the _thing_ in a small grove of pine trees with a clearing in the middle. A few ornamental, iron-wrought benches were scattered here and there.

But it wasn't them we were staring, slack-jawed, at. It was the thing in the centre of the clearing.

We had learnt about them in class.

We had seen replicas of them in the museum.

We had seen them in the movies.

I had a toy one that was remote-controlled.

It was Jon who first voiced our thoughts.

"An Andalite fighter," he breathed.

**A/N: More interesting than the first chappie, right? Well duh. The first story was only an intro. And tell me. Who is good at writing intros, which are interesting, exciting and everything? Not me. Nor my friend. Soooo… the story gets more interesting as it gets longer. And if you want the next chappie, say it in your review so my friend will know… go review now please. :p **


	3. chapter three

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Aurgh! WRITER'S BLOCK! Gt is helping me out on this chapter, so thanx! P.S- I'm following Gt's story, so The One is a Yeerk. Another thing, I'm on holiday, so I might not be able to get to a computer very often… hL  
Sorry I posted it so late, that's 'coz I'm sick for over a week… Can't stop vomiting… longer chappie. Gt :(**

**Disclaimer: Need I? Read it in from Chapter 1...**

Not just an Andalite fighter. A ramp descended and someone walked down.

The same being on page 134 of our history textbooks.

An Andalite.

He spread out his arms in the universal gesture for: _Look, I am not going to blow your head off with a shredder, _and his voice resounded in our heads.

(Do not fear me. I come in peace.)

No one answered. We were all still too shell-shocked.

The Andalite, thinking we were suspicious, raised his tail blade up over his shoulder for all to see, holding it so that he could not use it. At this, we all gasped, Maria gave a little half-scream, and even Hannah turned pale.

He no longer had a tail blade. A weapon, probably Dracon beam, had burned it clean off. Burnt blue fur carried on up the length of his tail, culminating in a blackened stump where the blade used to be.

At our reaction, the Andalite glanced down at his tail and gave a start.

(My apologies. I had forgotten about my tail blade. When you lose a body part you have had all your life, it is easy to forget the appendage is non-existent.)

I smiled weakly.

(Now, I have come to Earth on an extremely perilous and most probably suicide mission.) He paused; waiting for us to drink this in. (My name is Jalilan-Sorrum-Dakandyth, one of the Pure Andalites.)

Our bewilderment must have registered on our faces, because Jalilan started explaining.

(Well, what better place to start than here? A Pure Andalite is one, which is uninfested by those cursed and filthy creatures, Yeerks,) Jalilan said with hatred in his voice.

Jon gasped. "I thought Alloran was the only infested Andalite in the universe, and not any more either!"

(Sadly, this is not so any more. Quite a number of Andalites have since been infested.)

"B-but the Yeerks are defeated! There aren't any more of them!" Maria stuttered.

(That is why I have come to Earth to tell the first I met the sorry news. First, you must be sworn to secrecy. Never reveal this to a living soul.)

"Why?" Hannah asked.

(Because human-Controllers are once again around you.)

I felt like I had been hit with a sledgehammer.

Jalilan started explaining.

The plan to capture the Andalites had been executed with fiendish simplicity. A race of aliens, who were fundamentally on good terms with the Andalites, had since been infested by Yeerks under a leader, as yet unknown. These aliens, Holsars, had been forced by their Yeerk captors to infiltrate a Dome ship, on pretext of a peaceful trading mission.

Once they had gained access to the Dome ship's inner sanctum, the Holsar-Controllers had pulled Dracon beams and sheathed the Andalites' tail blades before any damage could be done. Then it had been a simple matter to infest the Andalites, over a hundred in number.

Now, the new Andalite-Controllers were scouring the Andalite homeworld for the other Andalites, who had taken refuge on one of the planet's lesser moons. Knowing that the Yeerks would once again try for Earth, Jalilan and his twin sister Veerala had been chosen for the mission to Earth.

The two siblings had stolen two Andalite fighters from the Controllers, but, in the process, had been spotted by guards and fired at.

That was when I lost my tail blade, Jalilan explained.

"Why didn't you-"

(With the yeerks hot on our trail, there was hardly any time to even _think_ of morphing,) Jalilan laughed bitterly.

Under heavy Dracon beam fire, Jalilan and Veerala had been forced to split up. He did not know whether his sister had reached Earth.

(Another thing,) Jalilan said, (according to the Andalite Intelligence, there will be two forces of Yeerks trying for Earth, one led by an unknown leader, and one by Visser One.)

We were all stunned. I tried to protest.

"B-but Visser One is in prison- I mean- how could he-"

Jalilan interrupted. (Apparently, a loyal crew of sub-vissers have helped him to escape, leaving behind a substitute Yeerk so no one will suspect. They also have stolen a host from the other Yeerk forces for the Visser. I believe you have heard of this particular host.

"Who is it?" Jonathan asked.

(Tom, elder brother of the Animorph, Jake,) Jalilan replied.

"But…," Maria started.

(No, contrary to common belief, Tom is _not_ dead. He did not kill Rachel. Somebody had morphed him, while he himself was somewhere else, rallying his own yeerk forces. According to my sources, a few controllers under the command of Visser One had found Tom, captured him, forced his yeerk out and had it replace Visser One after erasing his memory. The yeerk was then 'given' the thoughts of Visser One, fooling everybody who talked to him.)

All of us stared dumbly at Jalilan.

Without waiting for us to get over the shock, the Andalite continued, (So, as I said before, there will be two forces trying to take over Earth. In time, you will find out who is leading the second force.)

"No!" Hannah exploded. "We're not going to be pulled around like-like a bone two dogs are fighting over!"

If Jalilan had had a mouth, he would have smiled. (I thought you would take that attitude. That is why I am about to give you morphing power.)

"What-the blue box?" I said, trying to grasp the unexpected turn of events.

(Yes. The blue box. The morphing cube. The Escafil Device. Call it what you will, it is inside the ship. Wait awhile and I will go and fetch it.)

When he came out, he was holding the morphing cube in his seven-fingered hands. (Touch it.)

As we each laid a hand on the box, Jalilan explained our task.

(Trust no one. You cannot expect help from the Andalite homeworld, nor the human government. Several of your leaders are probably already infested. Hold the Yeerks off as well as you can. Slowly recruit other people, ones who believe the Yeerks are back. Here,) he placed the box in my hands, (is the morphing cube. Keep it safe.)

Flashes of light in the night sky made us look up. Several balls of light seemed to be heading straight for the glade. Jalilan's stalk eyes were riveted on them.

(Bug fighters!)

**A/N: Remember to review. Too sick to type the next chappie in 'the controller'. Will try to post it ASAP. Don't feel well, gotta go now. Gt :(**


	4. chapter four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Disclaimer:**** I-do-not-own-any-of-KA's-characters...**

**A/N:**** I'm writing this in France, it's snowing outside, the room I'm in has no central heating and I am COLD. Absolutely freezing.  
-hL**

**Okay… By the time I received the story hL had already returned to Singapore… anyway, here's the story.  
-Gt**

I stared at the oncoming Bug fighters with fearful eyes.

(Quick!) Jalilan hissed. (Hide! It will go hard with you if you are discovered!)

Knowing there was no time to lose, we scrambled for a clump of thick bushes and ducked behind them. Hearts racing, grass wet under us, we waited.

It didn't take long.

Several Bug fighters landed in the clearing, forming a circle around the Andalite, as he stood alone.

Maria whispered, "Hey, do you realize that Bug fighters look almost exactly like mutant cockroaches? I-mmmf!"

Hannah had clamped a hand over her mouth. "Maria. Now is not the time."

We all knew that Maria was trying to make light of a lose-win situation. And that tonight, the Yeerks would be doing all the winning. Five Bug fighters against one Andalite. It didn't take a genius.

"Shush, you lot." Jon. "Look what's just landed."

I looked- and gasped.

So that was what a Blade ship looked like in reality. In the textbooks, their colour wasn't blacker than the blackest of nights. They weren't so evil looking. But most of all, pictures could not send shivers running down your spine.

Jumping out of the Bug fighters were creatures holding Dracon beams, creatures that could only be Holsars. You want a description? OK, you asked for it. Holsars are probably the most bizarre aliens I had ever come across. They kinda look like humans, about the size of an 8 year-old, but with abnormally large heads, three-fingered hands and, where a normal person's legs should be, a thick tail. They move like snakes, slithering across the ground. Their mouths looked like V-shaped slits hacked into their faces and their eyes were compound, like an insect.

They were covered with scales, the colour varying with each Holsar. Mostly though, it was sort of a mixture of grey, green and brown, with more of grey and less of brown. Even though I knew that Holsars weren't voluntary Controllers, they still gave me the creeps, for their strange colour somehow reminded me of that of the yeerks.

Whenever the Controllers looked at the Blade ship, the look on their faces was deferential mixed with fear. They formed a sort of avenue from the Blade ship to Jalilan for the visser inside to walk down, the closest Controllers keeping Dracon beams trained on the young Andalite.

The ship's door slid open.

And out walked-an Andalite. This Andalite looked a bit older than Jalilan, and curiously like him.

I heard Jalilan's sharp intake of breath.

The Andalite-Controller clip-clopped down the avenue until he was only a few feet away from Jalilan.

(Well? Surprised to see me, proud Andalite? And do you recognize me?)

Jalilan seemed to be fighting some sort of inner battle with himself.(Yes. I do,) he said finally. (You are Visser Seven.)

The Visser's laugh echoed around the clearing.

(Oh, _much _more than that, Jalilan-Sorrum-Dakandyth, _so_ much more! Come, come, you cannot hide from it forever! Admit it, while you are still uninfested, and save yourself a great amount of trouble!)

Jalilan threw back his head. (I will, though not to gratify you, but because it pains me not to say it. Your host, Arkaftor-Litan-Akhiral, is my elder brother.)

We all looked at each other. Maria had a tear coursing down one cheek.

(Oh, if you could hear my host's pleas and entreaties! He begs with me to spare you. That will not be possible, for The One will be most pleased to find out where the renegade Andalites are, _my brother._ Do you recall how my host, you, and your sister Veerala used to play tag together?)

(I remember nothing of the kind,) Jalilan gritted.

(Then I will enlighten you. Arkaftor used to let you and Veerala catch him, didn't he? He let you win, don't you remember? And how about that time-)

(Filthy Yeerk!)

(Tut tut, rough language won't help, you know. You and you, grab that Andalite and get him on board my ship. We'll infest him quickly.)

Two Holsar-Controllers moved toward Jalilan. Hannah grabbed Jon's hand and dropped it just as fast.

Jalilan moved like lightning. He thwacked a Controller with his bladeless tail, knocking the Dracon beam out of its hand. Before anyone could stop him, the Andalite dived for the weapon, jacked the setting to maximum and turned it full on himself.

The Dracon beam dropped to the ground. Only that and a wisp of smoke indicated where Jalilan-Sorrum-Dakandyth had once stood.

(FOOLS!!) Visser Seven thundered. His lethal tail whipped out, and the Holsar-Controller whom Jalilan had taken the Dracon beam from no longer had a head. (I hand you this Andalite on a platter and you bungle it! The One is not going to take kindly to this... You five over there, clear all the tracks and evidence that we were here from this place, the rest of you hapless idiots get back on board ship, if you can handle such a difficult task!)

Within minutes, all traces of alien activity had been cleared from the area, and the Yeerk ships had taken off again. It was as if nothing had happened. However, we knew differently.

All of us stumbled out from our hiding place. Both girls had tears pouring down their cheeks, and to tell you the truth, I felt like bawling myself. Jalilan... That good, brave Andalite had sacrificed himself to help Earth. The only thing we could do for his memory was to continue the battle- as Animorphs.

"We'll do it, Jalilan," I said and stared up at the darkening sky with moist eyes.

**A/N: Ooh… touching, isn't it? Well but yeah, all these _has _to happen, since this whole story is based on the fact that history is repeating itself. But don't worry, most stuff will change, except the important ones like getting the morphing power.** **That's it for now, hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and I won't be updating much next year, because of new school, new subjects, new everything. But I'll try to squeeze some time in… remember to review for the next chappie!  
-Gt**


	5. chapter five

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: ARRGH! WRITER'S BLOCK! bashes head on computer Think! ****Think! Think!**

**hL**

… **hL has gone crazy. And I hope you don't mind if I update less often in future. Hey, what can I do, with tests every single week and uncooperative parents who do not allow me to use the computer! Sigh… Nevertheless, I will try to get on more often…**

**Gt**

**Disclaimer: all original stuff like… the old characters and plots…were created by KA. Unfortunately, the only things that are mine are stuff like the new characters and plots.**

I sneaked in as quietly as I could through the side door, the morphing cube tucked under my jacket. I couldn't risk meeting anyone until the morphing cube was hidden, so I didn't dawdle.

Once I had reached the safety my room, I quickly wrapped the cube in an old T-shirt and stuffed the resulting bundle into the safest and best hiding place I could think of. Under my bed.

Surreptitiously, I rearranged discarded items of clothing, old cartons of yogurt, takeaway food containers, gym socks and long forgotten homework assignments to cover the T-shirt plus morphing cube. Judging by the amount of untouched debris under my bed, no one who valued his or her life and sanity would take more than a quick glance before looking away in disgust.

I tugged off my shoes and dropped them into a pile of dirty laundry in a corner of my room. Then I lay back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what had just happened.

So we were the new animorphs. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. Then I smiled involuntarily, thinking how much Hannah would like it. She definitely couldn't wait to start kicking some yeerk butts.

That led me to think of Jon. Poor old Jon. His parents had been enslaved and killed because of the yeerks. Sometime near the end of the war, they had begun acting strangely, and Jon, suspecting nothing, felt very left out. Would he want to take revenge, or would he shrink from contact with the species that had destroyed his life? I just had to wait and see.

And what about Maria? The things I knew about her were all from Hannah, since I don't really know Maria. At first, like those who did not know her well enough, I thought she was a joker, always all smiles. Then, I found out that she was just a sensitive girl who used jokes to cover her feelings. Well, when she lost her temper she could be rather fierce too…

Jalilan. That brave andalite had given his life to warn us about the yeerk reinvasion. The one who didn't know if his sister had been killed trying to get to earth to warn us about the yeerk threat. The one whose elder brother was a controller. If only for his sake, we would definitely carry on.

My little sister Sophia suddenly poked her head around the door. "It's dinner time Steve. You know, mum got us ice-cream!"

I got off the hair and ruffled her hair absentmindedly. "Yeah, sure, you can have all the chocolate, okay?"

Sophia giggled. She loves chocolate. As I tried to walk, she clamped onto my leg and got dragged along.

"Today the teacher told us a story about the Animorphs. It's cool, turning into all sorts of creatures, isn't it? I think I like Cassie best. And her barn, it's still there, right? If ever the Yeerks would to come back, whoever's fighting them should use the old barn as a meeting place."

I detached Sophia to go down the stairs and held her hand instead. "Yes. That's quite a good idea." I meant it, too. I had been wondering where the others and I could meet, since we were not exactly what you could call a group, and we were hardly seen together, if at all. "Come on. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss any of that fabulous ice cream mum bought."

Mum and Dad were sitting around the table when we finally came down for dinner. Sophia let go of my hand, ran up to the table, sat down and started chattering about her day.

Mum doled out stew and mashed potatoes for everyone, stopping when she came to me. Looking me in the eye, she asked, "How did you go today, Steve? You're being unusually quiet."

I stared at the little rivulets of gravy running through my potato. "Oh, nothing much. Finished my project on Abraham Lincoln with Jon and then walked home through the park."

Dad broke in. "Then you must have seen those lights in the sky. They're probably Andalite cargo ships. Quite a sight, don't you think?"

"Mmmm". I crammed my mouth with food so they wouldn't ask me anything else for the moment. Soon Sophia was happily engaged in telling them about the story her teacher had told her class that day.

I looked at each of the familiar faces, illuminated by the soft lamplight. Any one of them could be hiding a Yeerk. Was my Mum's face, rapt with attention, my dad's lame jokes., Sophia's incessant chatter all the product of some alien pulling them along on puppet strings?

Faces rushed through my mind. People I cared for, people I knew. Anyone or more of them could be slaves, trapped inside their own heads, unable to do anything but drown in their own despair.

"Steve, is there anything the matter, honey? You look a bit strange today," Mum asked, concerned.

"What? Oh… it's nothing. I just feel rather tired," I replied, and attempted a feeble grin. How could I tell her? How could I?

"Don't fret, Nicole. Relax. He'll be all right", said Dad. "Now, shall I go and get the ice cream?"

**A/N: This chappie is not very interesting, is it? Sorry. The next chappie should be better, because they are going to start morphing. Will try to update as soon as possible. :p**


End file.
